That Guy on Kik
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are online friends that met each other on Wattpad, and now text each other on kik. It's Valentine's day. They're both getting each other something, but find out that they both will receive something much more than what they had expected.


It was Monday. The dreaded Monday he knew was coming. With his sweaty palms and undeniable determination, he was prepared to finish what he had started. Waiting until the last minute, he found, was quite irresponsible and very stressful. He knew it was coming. He knew this for awhile now, and yet it took him up until the day before to actually finish the gift he was working on for his best friend of a few months.

They had met on Wattpad. Ciel would write sci-fi, teen fiction, and occasionally romance and fanfiction. At first, his Wattpad was only for school, but when his fanfictions got promoted and he started becoming popular, he decided to start writing a bit more, this time putting more effort into it.

His best friend, Sebastian, whom he had met a week or so after he had made his account, wrote thriller and mystery books, which Ciel had taken a liking to. Though Sebastian only had three horror books out on Wattpad, one of them was published and turned onto an actual book. Ciel had read it and didn't know it was a book that was originally published on Wattpad until he had come across Sebastian's profile. Ciel sent him a message, and they clicked just like that.

It was funny to think that they had only met a few months ago. Still, Ciel was baffled by the fact that he had met his favorite author online, and they were now texting each other every day like clockwork, sending good morning and night messages along with casual conversation every day while working around their own busy schedules. College kicked them both hard in the ass at times, Ciel struggling a bit more since he was a freshman, but Sebastian being the wise person he is, was always the shoulder for Ciel to lean on both when it came to their friendship as well as their education. Through all of it, Ciel was slowly but surely falling in love with the man. At first, all he felt was admiration for his favorite author, but when Ciel was finally getting to know him, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into that hole. He hated himself for it, really. It was only a few months, for christ's sake! Ciel felt he was being weak and clingy, trying to send his friend signals and small signs that indicated his interest, but the male couldn't ever fully show him how he felt. Telling him was out of the question. He could barely talk about himself, much less his personal feelings. Besides, he didn't even know the man's sexual preference.

But today, on that dreaded day, was the day before Valentine's Day. The day that he would tell his best friend how he felt- the day he would risk everything and take a chance he may or may not regret. He made such a decision at the very last moment, staying up late to finish the present that he would give to him the next day. He was a romance writer- he could easily write poetry or a small piece of literature. Or so he thought.

Writer's block had hit him hard that night. It was a stupid decision to wait till the last minute and he knew it. He wanted to cry, feeling like he could never be good enough for the male. He couldn't even find enough motivation to start writing something for him at least a few days in advance.

 _I'm such an idiot..._

The male told himself, repeatedly hitting his head on his keyboard. Staring at the blank draft did absolutely nothing for him. He couldn't bring himself to tap the keys. His inspiration was at an all time low.

But just when he felt like crying and giving up, he heard his phone vibrate next to him. He picked it up, and instantly smiled at the sender.

Sebastian.

 **Hey, you haven't been around much today. Are you feeling alright? I don't mean to pry or anything, but I'm somewhat concerned-**

He was so kind. So caring. Everything he ever dreamed of. His heart fluttered in his chest as he opened the message, and eagerly typed out his reply.

 _ **Yeah, I'm okay. Just going through a little writer's block is all.**_

 **Oh Ciel, I'm sorry to hear that- what are you trying to write?**

Oh, y'know, just a love letter to give to you for Valentine's Day because I'm in love with you-

 ** _Let's just say it's for someone special._**

 **Hm? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!**

 _ **I don't have a girlfriend-**_

 **Oh? Then a boyfriend, perhaps?**

 ** _No..._**

 **Ah, I see. Then it's for a crush.**

 _ **Mhm..**_

 **Well, you're the romance master, and you definitely know romance better than me. This is what I can tell you. I don't know who it is, but you certainly must know them enough to develop feelings for them. Think about them and only them while you write. Let your fingers tell you your words. Don't hold anything back- just let it flow.**

Ciel hadn't expected Sebastian to have such good advice. The bluenette's heart was pounding in his chest at the irony in the situation- Sebastian was talking about himself and he didn't even know it. But the best part of this was, it gave him the inspiration as well as the motivation to start and hopefully finish what would be Sebastian's present.

 _ **Thank you, Sebastian. You always know just what so say.**_

 **It's my pleasure. Please go to sleep soon, alright? You need your rest for tomorrow. Don't think I haven't forgotten your class schedule.**

The way he showed his care in the form of words was one of the many things he loved about his friend. Sometimes it filled his eyes with salty tears, feeling loved for once in his life.

 ** _I will. Goodnight, Sebastian. ^^ 3_**

 **Goodnight. 3**

Though he had wanted nothing more than to stay up all night talking to Sebastian, he had work to do.

Ciel dramatically cracked his knuckles and began working at a rapid pace on his piece of writing that he would soon present to his friend, hoping that the man would at least appreciate it, even if he didn't return his feelings. He wasn't expecting him to, honestly. What really convinced him to confess was the fact that Sebastian, whether he returned his affections or not, would still stay the same after. He was the type of person that never got awkward when being told such things, probably due to the amount of females that have told him they liked him in the past. As far as Ciel knows, he's turned down every single one of them. Sebastian has never talked to Ciel about a lover before, so he assumed he was either gay, asexual, or just reserved when it came to those personal affairs. Even though Sebastian specialized in his horror books, Ciel was thoroughly convinced that Sebastian had a secret stash of romantic poetry of some sort. To Ciel he just gave off that sort of vibe.

Going off of what Ciel knew about Sebastian and what he loved most about him, he began to write a bit of random prose to collect his thoughts.

 _You blanket me with your words_

 _Keeping me warm_

 _But without your knowledge_

 _You guide me through the dark path_

 _So I don't get lost_

 _But without your knowledge_

 _Your eyes on me electrify my soul_

 _Keeping me alive_

 _But without your knowledge_

 _You scoot closer and take my hand_

 _Giving me a shoulder_

 _But without your knowledge_

 _Your messages_

 _Your hello's and goodbye's,_

 _Your comforting words and encouraging advice,_

 _Your constant care and protection-_

 _Everything._

 _I've fallen._

 _Fallen like an angel._

 _One that has no hope nor interest in and of returning to heaven._

 _It happened so quickly._

 _So unexpectedly._

 _It can not be helped._

 _I am in love with you, Sebastian Michaelis._

After writing down everything he felt into a small piece of free writing, he was finally finished. Though he planned to look over it and revise it, perhaps add a bit more to it, Sebastian had always told him never to alter anything your heart says, which really inspired him. Also it rose his suspicions about him being a secret romance writer. He's had that theory since the day he met the man, and now that he's fallen hard for him, the thought of Sebastian being a secret romantic just makes his heart do flips.

Ciel wiped his forehead dramatically, as if he had just finished with a long workout. In his case, it surely was a workout for his fingers. He had been typing so fast for so long that the tips of his fingers had turned red and his hands were cramping. He pondered whether or not he should get off his lazy ass and get some advil from his bathroom cabinet, but he figured it wasn't bad enough to take medicine for it.

The bluenette rose from his chair and stretched, yawning as he did so. He glanced at the clock, and realized how late it was. Though he's been up later before writing, but Sebastian had wanted him to go to bed nearly two hours ago, and he wasn't about to go back on his promise to get some sleep.

The male saved his work, slipped into a nightshirt and his boxers, and got under the covers with his phone and charger located conveniently next to him. He checked his phone for any last minute notifications. Finding none, he put his phone to rest, and then let himself fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Ciel awoke to his phone ringing. Without thinking much on it, he unlocked his phone and answered the call in his raspy morning voice.

"Hello..?"

"Good morning, Ciel."

Huh? Nobody ever calls him. And he knew that nobody knew his number except for Seb-

Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian..?"

His voice was so deep and seductive- just as he imagined. Ciel shivered in delight and crossed his legs.

"So you figured it out. I knew you would. Sorry if I surprised you-"

"No no, I just- never expected you to ever bother calling me-"

"I wanted to surprise you. I felt it was necessary considering what day it is."

Ciel's heart was beating faster and faster every second that passed. He hadn't even been awake for five minutes and it had already begun to look like a great day.

"You're so sweet. Thanks for thinking of me."

"How could I not? Plus I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

"Definitely. My suspicions of how your voice sounds were confirmed- it made my day."

Ciel heard a light chuckle on the other line, making Ciel clench his teeth as he suppressed a chill down his spine. He was still in shock, and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh? Well I'm very glad to hear that I made your day."

"I hope I'll have the pleasure of making yours, as well. I've got something for you."

"I can't wait to see it."

Ciel gulped. Now there was no turning back or taking back what he had said. His decisions were now set in stone.

"May I take a bit to wake up and get everything ready and and text you in a few?"

"Sounds good."

Ciel smiled and hung up the phone before squealing so loudly he could have woken up his neighbors. He had just spoken on the phone with the man of his dreams for the first time ever. Ciel was never man enough to ask to call him, so he just settled for texting, which was perfectly fine with him. It was suitable. Besides, he came to realize that people were more open and talkative when texting.

Ciel brushed his teeth and dressed himself in record time so he could post his small writing piece for Sebastian on Wattpad. He create a book for it, and titled it "To Sebastian". His mouse hovered over the publish button, and it took him a second, but he published it despite how nerve racking it was to do so. Knowing Sebastian, he would almost instantly find it and read it just like he does whenever Ciel publishes new chapters to his books. And just like he had expected, Sebastian voted on it, but didn't comment. Ciel had started to become scared at the sight before him. What could that possibly mean? He liked it, but he didn't say anything about it. His heart was now pounding out of anxiety that began to well up inside him, becoming worse by the second. He was so stressed out about it, that he nearly screamed when his phone rang again. He picked it up and squeaked out a pained "hello".

"Ciel...that was beautiful."

The boy's mouth went dry instantly.

"I-..."

Ciel didn't know what to say. He was completely speechless.

"I love you too, Ciel."

All that anxiety that had welled up in him was instantly changed into a mix of relief, wonder and happiness. Tears welled up in his eyes as he covered his mouth in attempt to muffle the strangled cries of happiness escaping his lips.

"S...Seb..."

"The moment I save up enough money, I'm coming to see you."

"W-wait- don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable..?"

"Not at all. I don't think it's unreasonable to want to see the guy I've loved since the moment I met him."

"Oh my god..."

Ciel didn't even mean to say that out loud. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he couldn't help it. Tears were now streaming down those porcelain cheeks as he covered his mouth to muffle the happy cries that came from his lips.

"You are perfect, Ciel. Please don't ever change."

"Stop being such a prince charming, it's not helping-"

"I never want to stop when it comes to you."

"I love you."

"Be my boyfriend."

"Fuck yes!"

Their words were constant back and forth, quickly giving each other flirty responses. Ciel's heart hadn't slowed for a moment. His excitement at all that had happened in one morning was all too much for him.

"Ciel, I love you, and I'm coming to see you next week, so don't go anywhere. We've got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
